


Meet SG-1

by captain_sassy_socks



Series: Crossword - AU [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Colonel Kawalsky, Crossword - AU, Daniel Jackson - Freeform, Ellie the dog, F/M, Humor, Movie Night, Teal'c - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Jack is at home, solving crossword puzzles while Sam is out on a movie night with the team.When she invites him over, he gets a bit nervous. It’s another milestone in their relationship.In the end, he gets more than he bargained for.Teal'c (Murray) and Daniel Jackson make their first appearance.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Crossword - AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540798
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Meet SG-1

9 Across – part of a wedding. Well, that’s easy. _Cake_ gets scribbled down with a dreamy smile.

17 Down – I beg to you, six-letter word. The end of the pen drums against the paper. _Please_.

So far, so good. Too easy.

13 Across – trophy winner. _Champ_ is the answer he’s looking for.

If the rest of the crossword puzzle is as easy as the first clues, he’ll be finished in no time.

It’s Saturday evening, and Jack is all alone at home. Samantha is out on a movie night with the members of her team. ‘Teambuilding’, she called it. The last two weeks have been straining due to a few all-nighters and several emergency phone calls from the base. It’s more than understandable that she needs to release the built-up stress and recharge her batteries. If it means he has a quiet evening for himself, he doesn’t object.

Anyway, this weekend, he has the on-call duty. The weather forecast predicts at least five inches of new snow. So, no-one knows what kind of a disaster an unobservant or adventurous tourist can cause. The warning signs are displayed, but human stupidity and overconfidence know no bounds. An emergency call could come at any minute.

The pen flies over the clues, crosses one out as he inserts the next answer.

His favorite mug, brown with a Scooby Doo face on it, rests on the coffee table. It was his Christmas present to himself two years ago. It never fails to make him smile.

Since he has the house for himself, he decided to indulge in one of his guilty pleasures, hot chocolate with whipped cream. Jack sneaked into Samantha’s kitchen utensils and borrowed one of her coffee stencils to sprinkle a bit of cinnamon on top. It more or less resembles a snowman. He is proud of his delicious creation.

He’ll never tell her. It will remain his secret. And Ellie’s.

His dog lies stretched out on the floor under the coffee table and stares at him with begging eyes. He won’t succumb to her charm and give her another treat.

10 Down – big fan. The first letter is an A. In total, the space of six fields has to be filled in.

He looks down at Ellie, who emanates whiny noises to get his attention. It distracts him. He will not give in although he adores her.

Hah! _Adorer_ fits perfectly.

“Good girl,” he gushes and cradles her muzzle.

Ellie tilts her head in the dog-like equivalent of astonishment.

Ring! Ring!

The sudden, blaring noise pulls them out of their moment. Ellie barks at the intrusion.

Jack throws the newspaper on the sofa and gets up to take the call. He just hopes he doesn’t have to get out into the cold. A search and rescue operation in the dark is the last thing he needs right now. He steels himself against terrible news.

“O’Neill,” he answers.

“Hi Jack, here is Sam.” Her voice surprises him. He doesn’t expect her to call since they agreed that she would take a cab back home whenever her team’s get-together ends.

“Everything okay?” He asks. Rising concern betrays his outerward, calm demeanor.

“Yeah.”

Silence.

“Sam?” His worries double despite her negation. Something doesn’t sit right with her.

“Ahm,… could you come over, please?” The last word is a barely audible, nervous plead.

“What’s wrong? Something happened?” He hears his own blood thrumming in his ears. Anxiety settles in his chest. He crushes the receiver between his tense fingers.

“Nothing,” she reassures him. “It’s just... the guys would like to meet you.”

She sounds shy and cautious. Under different circumstances, he may find it cute. Right now, he is just confused. “What?”

“They wanna get to know my boyfriend.” Nervousness and affection commingle. “I may have mentioned you here and there, you know.”

“Sweet.” The exclamation passes his lips before he can stop it. He doesn’t mind at all. The tension leaves his body.

“So, you’re coming?” She sounds so hopeful. It would break his heart to disappoint her and reject her offer.

“Sure, just need the address.” He grabs the writing pad and pen from the tray next to the phone and jots down the details. In his head, he tries to pinpoint the location and calculate the fastest route. He is still unfamiliar with most neighborhoods in Colorado Springs. “Gimme,… let’s say 30 minutes? I’ll set off immediately.”

“Great! See you, bye.” The call ends abruptly and leaves him staring at the receiver with furrowed brows.

“Sure, Sam,” he mutters to himself as he hangs up. For a long moment, he squeezes his eyes while he replays the conversation in his head.

What the hell just happened?

Why is she nervous about her team meeting him? Is she concerned that they won’t like him? Or worse, that he won’t like them and make her choose?

He shakes his head to get rid of all the annoying questions his brain poses. There is only one way to find out.

His eyes dart between the piece of paper and his clothes. He needs to change out of his comfortable lounge outfit into something presentable. The first impression counts, and he doesn’t want to embarrass her in front of her colleagues.

He always dreaded the day when he would meet her father, a former Air Force General. He’d never taken into consideration that her teammates would present the true test.

***

About 40 minutes and two near misses later, he arrives at the address. It’s a two-story building on a quiet side street. Without trouble, Jack finds a parking space and steps into the cold evening air.

The first snowflakes dance around him. He looks up to the dark, clouded sky that bodes ill.

He hurries toward the entrance of the building. Once inside, he follows Sam’s instruction; second floor, apartment 208. Two steps at the time, he hastens upstairs.

At home, he donned a pair of blue jeans and a brown sweater. It’s deemed presentable, laundered and comfy. Jack doubts that anyone would judge him. He even tried to tame his unruly hair, to no avail.

206, 207… 208. He stops in front of the door and rings the bell.

His hands become sweaty. His mind takes a trip down memory lane. He feels like sixteen again when a nervous wreck met the parents of his first girlfriend, Elizabeth.

The day turned into a disaster. He fumbled his way through the conversation and put his foot in his mouth several times. Her mother never forgave him for his unintentional clumsy manners. Elizabeth didn’t kick him to the curb immediately, but their young love felt strained after the meeting.

Although several decades lie in between now and then, and he is confident his social skills have improved, the stakes are a lot higher with Samantha. They’ve just passed the six months milestone, and yet, he can’t imagine a life without Samantha. He wants to grow old with her.

He is dead certain about this aspect of the future.

The door opens, and a young, bespectacled man greets him, “You must be Jack O’Neill. Come in.” The stranger invites him in. “My name’s Daniel Jackson.” The outstretched hand hovers between them.

“Hello, Daniel,” Jack responds with a firm handshake. He enters the apartment and examines the host.

1 Across – Daniel Jackson. Archeologist, chatterbox and allergic to cats. That much he remembers from Sam’s description. Obviously, his taste in fashion is more on the chaotic side. The light gray sweater is at least two numbers too big and clashes with his yellow socks and black, worn sweatpants.

“You can put your jacket on the rack and then follow me into the living room. Do you want something to drink? I have beer, water, and orange juice. If you want I can prepare coffee,” Daniel ticks off the available beverages like items on a grocery shopping list.

Yup, definitely chatterbox. “Water is fine,” Jack replies and hangs his jacket on a free coat hook.

“Good, good,” the young man mumbles and pushes his glasses further up his nose.

Either Daniel is always awkward like this or pretty nervous. He’ll probably figure it out soon enough.

“Please this way,” Daniel indicates toward the cluttered hallway. “Be careful about the artifacts. They’re priceless and irreplaceable.”

Jack meanders through a cluster of sculptures, stacks of books, and other unidentifiable pieces, careful not to damage anything. One artifact has an eerie resemblance to a shrunken head, which sends a shiver down his spine.

First impression counts, he reminds himself.

On the threshold to the living room, he spots Samantha. Her hand is deeply immersed in the popcorn bowl while she focuses on whatever plays on the television screen.

“Hey, Jack is here,” Daniel announces to the team and disappears into the kitchen.

Sam’s head spins around. Her eyes light up at the mention of his name. She arises from her comfortable position, crosses the room, and comes to a halt at his side.

Gratitude radiates from her body.

She grabs his hand and entwines their fingers. A quick squeeze confirms his initial assessment.

“Guys, I need your attention for a minute,” Sam demands.

Colonel Kawalsky fishes for the remote and pauses the movie.

Two pairs of eyes aim at Jack and scrutinize him. He grips her fingers a little harder.

“This is Jack,” Sam introduces him to the two men. “Colonel Kawalsky,” she points to the figure in the armchair.

“Yep, already met.” The Colonel raises his beer bottle in a toast.

“Murray.” She indicates to the brawny man who currently occupies the other armchair and just bows his head as a sign of acknowledgment.

Eccentric character. Who wears a hat indoors?

Daniel returns and, without much fanfare, thrusts a bottle of water into Jack’s hand. “Sit down. We want to continue.” He sprawls on one end of the sofa.

Sam tucks at their joined hands. They step over Daniel’s outstretched legs and sit down on the other end.

The movie comes back to life.

Jack expected the inquisition with uncomfortable, dissecting questions, clumsy replies from his side, and awkward silence. Until now, it is smooth sailing, which makes him wary. The small voice in his head insists that he should celebrate his victories as long as they last.

He takes a deep breath and concentrates on the action scene that flashes across the screen. He tries to follow the bizarre story for about a minute but has no idea what’s going on. They have started the movie earlier, so he missed the beginning. At a loss, he whispers into Sam’s ear, “What’s the name of the movie?”

“Star Wars,” she states matter-of-factly, engrossed in the captivating scene.

“And?” he drawls.

She turns her head and gawks at him in bewilderment. “You don’t know Star Wars?”

“Shh!” Daniel admonishes them. Murray raises one eyebrow in indignation.

“Sorry!” Sam apologizes and ducks her head.

Jack wraps his arm around her upper body. Sam leans in and rests on his shoulder. Without hesitation, their fingers find each other and entangle. Reverently, her thumb strokes over the back of his hand. It doesn’t matter if he knows the movie or not. Holding Sam in his arms and relishing in her closeness make up for his gap in pop culture.

***

One hour, a melodramatic space battle and a sappy love story later, Jack is pulled out of his blissful state.

Three curious pairs of eyes land on him.

Clammy hands return. A nervous flutter in his stomach makes itself felt.

“Sam told us, you’re a park ranger,” the Colonel begins the inquisition.

“That’s right.” How else should he answer that?

“How do you like your coffee?” Daniel inquires.

“Black.” The young man just nods at his answer. Jack can’t estimate if it’s a good or bad sign.

“Major Carter informed us that you have a dog,” a booming voice fills the room.

“Yeah. Her name is Ellie. She is a nearly seven-year-old, lively German shepherd terrier mix.”

What else to say?

“She keeps us on our toes.” Jack wishes the ground would open and swallow him. From the corner of his eyes, he sees Sam biting down hard on her lower lip. She obviously enjoys his discomfort.

“Do you like Egyptian mythology?”

The question throws him for a loop. Although, it’s not coming out of the blue, given the cluttered artifacts and questionable interior design.

Sam takes pity on him and intervenes, “Guys, give Jack a break. He’s a good one.”

“We have to make sure, Carter,” Colonel Kawalsky shrugs. “Protect the team from all and any harm.”

“Indeed.”

“I know, but he’s no threat.” The determination paired with the gentleness in her voice strikes a chord with him. He marvels at the woman at his side who defends his honor.

Their gaze locks. The world around them fades into the background.

“Ah, Major! Don’t keep the poor man waiting,” Colonel Kawalsky interjects. He thrusts his arms toward them in feigned outrage and prompts, “Plant a big one on him!”

A blush creeps over her face. Jack doesn’t have any of it. He cradles her cheek in one hand and captures her lips in a light kiss that evolves into a tender exploration. The pleasant tingling sensation travels down to his belly.

“Sam? You can stop now. We get it,” Daniel stutters, too embarrassed to even glance at their display of affection. The Colonel hides his knowing smile behind his beer, whereas Murray just lifts one eyebrow in approval.

They part and grin at each other for a while.

“See, wasn’t so difficult at all,” the Colonel declares. “Which reminds me of the one time Major Carter had to kiss a slimy statue in a sacred ritual.”

Sam groans and buries her head into Jack’s shoulder. His arms envelop her in a loose embrace.

“Or the mission on P3X-595 where you drank that stuff that made ya take off...” The Colonel’s free hand circles around the front of his chest.

Another mortified groan vibrates through her.

Oh, how the tables have turned. Jack’s pity, however, is limited.

“Guys, we agreed to never talk about it. Ever again,” Sam begs, unwilling to face them.

“Major Carter, did you forget the mission to PJ2-404 where you fell face first into a mud pit,” Murray supplies another tidbit from Sam’s off-world endeavors. The kind she’d rather forget, Jack supposes.

“Yeah, Sam. You looked quite astonishing in yellow and dark green,” Daniel chimes in.

Jack pictures his Samantha covered from head to toe in mud. He chuckles at the images his brain supplies. They quickly stray into dangerous fantasy territory.

Sam’s head rockets upward. “Stop it, guys! Seriously, I will change your access codes!”

If looks could kill, they would have flattened the entire apartment building.

One man snickers and pretends to be offended, another looks terrified, and the third remains expressionless, not even an eyebrow twitches.

“As much as I like to hear another entertaining story,” Jack comes to his girlfriend’s rescue. “Are you even allowed to tell me?

“You know about the program,” the Colonel explains. “As long as no details are revealed, it’s okay. National security and so on.”

That doesn’t convince Jack.

It must have shown on his face since the Colonel adds, “Jack, we consider you family.”

Jack’s eyes grow large. He didn’t expect such a proclamation.

“Major Carter has provided many glories stories about your conduct and honorable behavior.”

Jack seeks out Sam’s eyes, an array of questions directed at her. She nods her head in affirmation. Another tiny blush colors her neck.

She looks so cute.

“We’re just happy Sam found someone who loves her and respects her.”

“Someone who makes sure she doesn’t hole herself up in her lab with all her doohickeys and works herself into exhaustion.”

“Doohickeys?” Jack questions. His eyes sparkle in amusement.

Sam draws her lower lips between her teeth and mumbles shyly, “I may have mentioned it.” Her fingers fiddle with the seam of his sweater.

Jack plants a reassuring kiss into her hair. His eyes jump from one member of SG-1 to another. They are indeed a strange group, an unusual family.

There is Colonel Kawalsky, the leader of SG-1. From what Sam told him, he figured that he is a man of integrity and confidence. He believes in his team, knows their strengths and weaknesses. Deadly, if need to be, yet compassionate and understanding. Someone who will make you regret the day you were born if you are foolish enough to underestimate him or threaten his team. And if today is any indication, he has a wry sense of humor.

Daniel Jackson, the oddball of the team. He holds a PhD and seems to be interested in different cultural aspects of Earth’s history. Jack suspects that applies to whatever they encounter out there too. Intellectual superiority and social awkwardness come off in waves. Daniel’s skill set must be important since Jack can’t imagine the young man running around with a weapon and shooting at enemies.

SG-1 must have faced some hostile aliens every now and then if he counts the number of times Sam came home with bruises. Or the catalog of scars on her body.

He stops his derailing train of thoughts and turns his attention toward the inscrutable giant. Jack can’t make head or tail of Murray. He radiates strength and virtue, someone you should not mess with. At the same time, Jack’s brain labels him a big, cuddly teddy bear. It’s deceptive and misleading. One thing is for sure, he is definitely not a man of many words. His eyebrows talk for him. It’s an interesting trademark, eccentric and irritating at the same time.

Jack is grateful that Sam has the support of a family that cares about her, protects her, and accepts her the way she is. And that they trust him enough to look after her heart.

He has the funny feeling if he hurts Sam, intentionally or unintentionally, SG-1 will kick his ass all over the next galaxy.

“Thank you for your faith in me.” Adequate words fail him to express his appreciation.

Daniel breaks the heavy moment with a loud yawn. “I think it’s time to call it a night.”

“Let me help you,” Sam offers and picks up the empty glasses and bottles.

After she disappears into the kitchen, Colonel Kawalsky states, “I haven’t seen Sam that happy around anyone in a long time.” His tone becomes serious. “She hasn’t been lucky when it comes to men.” His piercing eyes intimidate him. “Don’t screw this, Jack.”

A wish and a warning are embedded in the simple statement.

“I won’t. I promise.” The honesty in Jack’s words seems to satisfy the other man.

Before Jack can dwell on the details of their short conversation, Sam appears. She eyes them and frowns, “Something happened?”

“Nope,” Jack jumps up and crosses the distance. His fingers ghost over her elbow as he addresses the two men in the room, “Thanks for inviting me. The evening was insightful.” He smirks at his girlfriend.

Sam rolls her eyes. “Bye, guys. See you Monday.”

The Colonel waves goodbye, whereas Murray bows his head. Jack would have been surprised if it were any different.

At the door, Jack helps her into her winter coat before he dons his own jacket.

“Drive carefully,” Daniel shouts from the kitchen.

“Yes, mum,” Sam retorts, grabs Jack’s hand and drags him out of the apartment in next to no time.

As they descend the stairs, he jokes, “Any other embarrassing stories you want to share?”

“Only if you want to sleep on the couch tonight,” she throws over her shoulder.

“Fair enough,” he concedes. Her proposal doesn’t appeal to him. He rather looks forward to wrapping his body around her. To hold her close and hug her tight. To cuddle with her and get lost in her warm, cozy embrace.

If he plays his cards right, she’ll even purr beside him. Or on top of him. Or underneath him. He isn’t picky in that regard.

A devilish grin stretches over his face. Since Sam walks in front of him, she doesn’t see the mischief in his eyes.

Together, they step into the freezing cold night. Sam turns up the collar of her winter coat to shelter herself against the icy breeze. The snowfall has increased. The fragile flakes swirl around the bright street lights in a symphony of beauty, grace, and doom if you have to drive.

“This way,” Jack points down the street.

They stride in lockstep toward the truck. Once they reach the vehicle, they waste no time and get in. Sam dusts off the melting snow from her clothes. Jack ruffles his hair. He can already feel one or two water droplets run down his neck.

He starts the engine and activates the windshield wipers to remove the thin layer that restricts his visibility. Before he shifts into gear, he looks at her and asks, full of hope, “So, did I pass the inspection?”

For a moment, Sam squints before the corners of her mouth curl up. “With flying colors.” She leans over and plants a big, wet kiss on his stubbly chin.

Tonight, they celebrate another milestone.

**Author's Note:**

> Halfway through the first draft, I had to scrap it and start all over. The main characters demanded something light-hearted and cheerful.
> 
> So, here we are. Enjoy!


End file.
